Anders
by StellarRequiem
Summary: Rinzler & Yori: Diskusduell.


Übersetzung Jandra1969:

Ich bin kein Profi-Übersetzer, daher die Bitte um Nachsicht, falls nicht alles 100%ig ist. Ich habe mich redlich bemüht, die Stimmung und das Geschehen der Handlung in meinen Worten einzufangen.  
>Mein Dank gilt der Autorin: Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht in Angriff nehmen können...<br>:o)  
>Alles Liebe, JandraPetra

A/N: Danke Petra!

* * *

><p>Mein heutiger Gegner ist weiblich. Die Frau sieht mich an. Ihre Augen sind hell und klar.<p>

Tiefblau und groß. Sie werden gerahmt von weitgefächerten blonden Wimpern.

Eine Kapuze verdeckt ihr Haar, in der Mitte den Streifen eines Schaltkreises von lebhaftem Blau. Diese fehlerhafte Farbe in den Mustern ihrer Schaltkreise: sie umgibt sie überall.

Meine Gegnerin erinnert mich an jemanden, den ich einst kannte.

_Fehler__: Falsche Assoziation._

Ich bin bereit, löse meine Waffe.

Meine Gegnerin macht ein befremdliches Gesicht, den Mund zu einem verzerrten O geöffnet. Ihre blonden Wimpern flattern. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erscheint eine feine Linie, als sie die Stirn zusammenzieht. Sie ist eindeutig fehlerhaft. Darum ist sie hier.

Clu hat sie ausgesucht.

Sie ist eine unerwünschte Person und sie muß kämpfen, damit ich sie vernichten kann.

Ich fliege. Die Plattform unter meinen Füßen schwindet und ich drehe mich in der Luft, um mich in die richtige Position für meine Landung zu bringen.

Ich trenne meinen Diskus. Ich bin der einzige, der mit zweien kämpft: Clu's perfekte Waffe.

Ich bin einzigartig.

Meine Energie strömt in meine Waffen. Sie leuchten und durchschneiden die Luft.

Ich bin zufrieden.

Meine Füße haben wieder festen Halt auf der Plattform und dann werfe ich zuerst den einen Diskus, dann den zweiten.

Ich bin präzise.

Sie muß kämpfen, um zu überleben, sie muß gut kämpfen. Aber sie ist unvollkommen und ungeschickt, hebt ihre Waffe nur, um sich notdürftig zu schützen. Die Heftigkeit meines Hiebes wirft sie zu Boden, aber es ist eben jene Ungeschicklichkeit, die sie rettet, so daß mein Diskus sie verfehlt und über sie hinweg jagt.

Meine Disks kehren zu mir zurück, ich fange sie auf. Das Gewicht und die Schärfe mit der sie in meinen Händen landen, sind angenehm, aber nicht von Belang.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung springt meine Gegnerin auf. Sie ist gut gebaut.

Nein! Das ist unerheblich.

Sie ist fehlerhaft, unvollkommen. Sie ist ein Makel. Sie muß ausgelöscht werden.

Nichts anderes zählt. Ihr Körper folgt dem Schwung ihrer Beine. Sie bleibt stehen.

Nun ist Ihr Diskus bereit.

So ist es richtig.

Ihr Helm wird aktiviert. Zum Teil blau, teilweise undurchsichtig. Unter ihrem Visier ist ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen.

_Fehler:__ Sie weint._

In ihrem Gesicht spiegelt sich eine schmerzliche und stumme Verzweiflung.

Ihre Lippen beben und ihre Hände zittern. Sie ist gebrochen.

Ob sie mich fürchtet?

All die anderen fürchten den Tod. Sie nicht. Ihre Störung muß woanders liegen.

Sie sieht mich an. In mich hinein.

_Fehler: Sie kann so etwas unmöglich tun._

Clu allein kann hineinsehen, die Fäden ziehen, alles überwachen.

Alles überwachen und in Ordnung bringen. Mich perfektionieren.

Ich bin ärgerlich.

Sie ist im Unrecht. Sie ist zerbrochen. Sie ist unsicher.

Warum ist sie, wie sie ist?

Sie ist kein Krieger und dennoch ist sie hier. In den Spielen.

Meine Gegnerin schreit die Wände an. Sie ruft Clu's Namen Sie spricht von mir.

_Fehler: Das kann sie nicht._

Ich kenne sie nicht, also kann sie nicht mich meinen, als sie Clu fragt, was er verbrochen hat. Sie hat Unrecht. Sie ist ein Niemand, nur ein weiterer Gegner. Sie wird streben und andere werden folgen – genau wie sie.

Sie ist nicht anders.

Nein, das ist falsch. Dieser fehlerhafte Gegner ist anders.

Wie auch immer – sie muß eliminiert werden.

Ich bin zurück im Kampf.

Genau vor mir ist die Stelle in der Wand, die ich treffen muß. Die Kraft fließt in meinen Arm, als ich sie anvisiere. Der Diskus wird an ihr vorbei fliegen, abprallen und sie wird sterben.

Sie schreit auf, als der Diskus sie passiert.

Warum schreit sie? Es hilft ihr nicht. All das Gerede hilft nicht. Der Diskus schnellt zurück, aber sie wirft sich im selben Augenblick auf den Boden.

Sie entgeht dem Tod. Geschmeidig, anmutig.

_Fehler!_

Sie ist ein Fehler!

Aber sie hebt erneut den Blick. Sieht mich wieder an. Ihr Blick – so tief.

Sie spricht. Ihre Stimme ist drängend. Ihre Wildheit ist…wunderschön. „

Nein!" ruft sie, bewegt sich aber völlig entgegengesetzt. Ihr Diskus rast auf mich zu.

Schlecht gezielt.

Der Diskus trifft den Boden, gleitet vorbei. Ich bin außer Reichweite.

Perfekt, genau, elegant; Ich tue das Richtige. Ich kämpfe.

Sie nicht. Ihr Diskus liegt zu meinen Füßen – unbeweglich, losgelöst. Sie hat ihn mir ausgeliefert. Sie verfolgt keine Absicht. Sie wollte es so.

Wieso?

Sie ist wehrlos. So kann sie nicht kämpfen…und so kann ich nicht gegen sie kämpfen.

_Fehler: Warum nicht?_

Warum tut sie das?

Sie ist verwirrend.

Ich bin wütend. Ich springe. Eine Drehung in der Luft und ich stehe hinter ihr, erfüllt von meiner Wut. Ihre Arme treffen meinen Diskus, als sie ihn abblockt. Ich werfe ein weiteres Mal, sie taucht darunter hinweg. Aber ich bin besser als sie. Die rotierenden Disks in den Händen, treffe ich sie wieder und wieder und wieder.

Scharf und präzis.

Sie schreit auf. Ich verletze sie. Datenpartikel brechen aus ihrer Oberfläche, kleine Risse und Schnitte überziehen sie alsbald. Aber sie kämpft noch immer nicht. Sie nimmt ihre Waffe nicht auf. Und ohne diese kann ich sie nicht vernichten. Ich weiß nicht weshalb, aber es ist richtig so. Sie einfach so niederzustrecken wäre falsch.

Das begreife ich.

Sie flieht, ist außer Reichweite. Ich bin erleichtert…

_Fehler: Rinzler, kämpfe!_

Die Befehlskontrolle wird gestartet. Clu! Ich muß ihn zufrieden stellen, ihm gehorchen.

Ich werfe die Disks an die Wände, sie werden zurückgeschleudert. Sie werden sich kreuzen, sie durchdringen, mit einem sauberen Schnitt – schnell und schmerzlos.

Aber sie ist reizvoll, anmutig und sonderbar.

Sie hat ihren Blick nicht von meinen Händen abgewendet; und es gelingt ihr zu springen.

Mit angezogenen Knien entgeht sie den Disks als sie sich kreuzen. Sie treffen die Wand, kehren zurück, ich packe sie noch in der Luft.

Sie will nicht sterben! Sie will nicht kämpfen! Sie weicht lediglich jedem Angriff aus.

Weicht aus ohne einen Fehler, exakt und anmutig.

Aber auf ihrem Gesicht hinter dem Visier sieht man ihre Erschöpfung.

Sie atmet heftig, ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich sichtlich.

Sie zittert.

„Ich sagte nein!" keucht sie. Noch immer wie ein Befehl.

_Verarbeitung…_

Sie ergibt keinen Sinn.

_Verarbeitung…_

Urplötzlich springt sie auf mich zu. Aber sie ist wehrlos und ich müßte nur ihre Seiten treffen, wenn sie in meine Nähe kommt. Ihre Arme umschlingen mich. Sie fühlt sich warm an.

Kräftiger, als sie aussieht. Ihr Schwung reißt mich um, wirft mich auf den Rücken.

Sie liegt auf mir. Ich bin zurückgeschlagen. Der Diskus entgleitet meiner Hand, ich muß sie abschütteln. Sie muß gehen.

Jetzt!

Ich brauche beide Hände um sie von mir zu stoßen. Und dann gleiten ihre schlanken Finger unter meine zerrissene Rüstung.

_Fehler: Auf diese Art wird ein Diskusduell nicht ausgefochten. _

_Fehler: Ich muß diesen Gegner beseitigen. Ich muß sie los werden. Sie muß reguliert werden._

Wir rollen gemeinsam über den Boden, schlagen hart auf. Sie ist beharrlich. Sie wird nicht loslassen. Ich bin wütend, erfüllt von Haß.

_Fehler…_

Sie zerrt an mir, sanft, aber mit erstaunlicher Beharrlichkeit. Sie zerrt an meinen Schultern. Dann erhebt sie sich.

_Fehler: Ich habe mich verschätzt…_

Ihr Kopf trifft meinen Helm mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft.

Es wird schwarz um mich her und – sie unter mir – breche ich zusammen.

Dann, für einen Moment, bahnt sich eine Erinnerung ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit.

Ich kenne meine Gegnerin, ich erinnere mich an sie.

Yori…

Alles schwindet erneut. Ich vergesse sie ein weiteres Mal. Da ist nichts mehr.

System heruntergefahren. Neustart initiiert.

Ich bleibe allein im Dunkeln. Meine Gegnerin ist fort. Sie ist endgültig fort…


End file.
